Kuinas alive
by ggtherescuer
Summary: Zoro and the crew have to stop by Sasori island for supplies (Zoros hometown) Zoro doesn't want to go back because of memories he wants to forget, but what happens when he is forces to go back? Well first we will have to see who the lady following Zoro is ;) Adopted by Evangallion 5.0 I hope I can continue it :)
1. Chapter 1

Kuina's Alive Chapter 1: Sasori Island, a one piece fanfic

"Why? Why did this happen to me?" Zoro thought bitterly. "I did nothing wrong, I hadn't done anything to him, so why did he do all that to me?" Zoro was sitting in his room in the dark thinking about what happened only a few days ago. At this particular point in time Zoro wanted nothing more, he wanted to be dead.

It all started a few days ago on the Going Merry…

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing a snack for his lovely Nami-san. Luffy was on the ram's head of the ship looking for an island, Usopp was going round the ship fixing it from the last fight they had with the Navy. Nami was plotting the course for the next island that was coming up, Chopper was in his medical room sorting out his medicine and Zoro was sleeping or so everyone thought, he was actually thinking about Kuina and how she supposedly fell down the stairs and killed herself.

"Hey Nami! What is the next island called?" Luffy called from the ram's head, when she came up on to the deck.

"It's called Sasori Island and we should be there in a couple of days." Nami replied loud enough for the whole crew to hear, including Zoro.

"I heard that Sasori Island is a great place for practicing sword fighting. You know the dojos and that." Usopp said and was replied with blank stares from the crewmates. "Fine, Zoro knows a lot about sword fighting and dojos, so we'll ask him."

Zoro heard what Usopp had said and didn't want to answer his question because Sasori Island was his hometown and he didn't want to think about it.

"Hey Zoro, does Sasori Island got a lot of dojos there?" Usopp asked in a I-know-exactly-what-he-is-going-to-say tone.

"No", Zoro mumbled his reply.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, were mumbling again." Usopp replied to get him to speak clearer.

"I said NO! It has only got ONE DOJO in its town!" Zoro shouted, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!", and with that said he stormed off.

"Wonder what is up his ass today." Nami said rather surprised by Zoro's reaction towards Usopp's question.

"Sasori Island is Zoro's hometown if you must know." Luffy said in an I-know-everything-about-Zoro voice.

"How did you know that Luffy?" Sanji asked rather surprised that Zoro let Luffy anything about his hometown.

"Well when I got him to join my crew, we exchanged information about our backgrounds, our pasts, basically everything except personal information, so he knows all about me, and I know…well most of the things about him but not everything like why he became a bounty hunter." Luffy explained to his crew.

The next few days were the usual, it almost went like this all the time, Zoro dragging Luffy out of the sea after he fell in, Sanji cooking more, Usopp fixing things already fixed, Nami wanting to know more about Zoro's past, and Zoro he was sleeping less, training more and thinking more.

"GUYS! I CAN SEE SASORI ISLAND!" Usopp and Luffy screamed so loud Sanji almost dropped the plates he was carrying, Nami was used to it, but still jumped at the sudden noise. Zoro would normally be sleeping, but was training instead and the sudden noise made him drop his weights on the floor with a crash, luckily no one paid attention to the crash as they were all looking at the island (well except Zoro of course).

"Right! Who will look after the ship in case of enemies?" Nami asked all of a sudden.

"I'll do it," said Zoro really not wanting to go into his home island.

"NO, I'll do it. I need to finish off the invention I'm making." Usopp said in an I-want-you-to-go-on-that-island voice.

To Be Continued...

Kuina's Alive/END 1.

Next Time!

Zoro reunites with his sensei, and Kuina's father, and a little surprise is in store for Zoro!

Please Review.

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Kuina's Alive Chapter 2: Swordfighting Against Zoro, an one piece fanfic

"Great! Let's dock the ship!" Nami said delightfully, just to get on dry land once again.

"Halt! Who goes there, and what is your business!" Asked a strange voice as soon as Zoro had dropped the anchor.

"Shut it Steve!" Zoro shouted at the man on the docks. "I do NOT want you bossing me around today!"

"ZORO!" Steve shouted, and this got the attention of a few girls and other people passing by.

""What are you doing here?"

"To pick up supplies and get the hell out of here as fast as possible." Zoro stated now appearing in view to Steve

"Brother, you are going to say Hello to Mom and Dad and say sorry for running away!"

Zoro was now off the boat with the rest of the crew and stated while in Steve's face: "Over my dead body! You have no idea how glad I was to get away from you, mom, and dad. You were all driving me insane saying I wasn't allowed to become a swordsman, but I proved you wrong didn't I!" Zoro gave no emotion in his little speech and gave no way for a reply and began marching off down the road with the rest of the crew following him for a change.

While in town, a few young women, about Zoro's age, gave shocked expressions when they saw Zoro and some even ran up to him and gave him a hug while saying: "I thought you would never come back!" When this happened Sanji was so mad you could see smoke coming out of his ears. After the fifth girl hugged Zoro, he was so mad he just screamed: "WHAT DOES THIS FUCKIN MARIMO IDIOT HAVE THAT I DON'T?" When he said that, all the women laughed and even some men laughed at Sanji's outburst.

"It's nothing personal, it's just that Zoro has lived in this town for 18 years and was a very cute kid, even more handsome young adult, he has a great personality once you get to know him better, he's an excellent swordfighter and over all a really great guy." One of the many girls explained to Sanji.

"Fine, but I think that he has a shitty personality." Sanji mumbled to himself.

"Here, get the supplies we need." Zoro said pointing to a shop. Then he started walking in the other direction. "I need to meet with someone."

"Zoro! I'm coming with you!", Luffy shouted while running after Zoro."Oh yeah, Sanji! Get loads of meat alright!" Luffy shouted while walking alongside Zoro.

"Zoro, who-"

"Yes Luffy, that guy at the docks is my brother and I'm going to see my old sensei." Zoro said before Luffy got a chance to ask his questions.

"Wow! You must be a mind reader or something! How did you know that I was going to ask those questions?" Luffy asked slightly amazed.

"It was obvious. You were curious as to who was on the dock and why he called me brother and where I was going." Zoro said to Luffy, but when he was received with a blank stare. "Yes Luffy I can read your mind." Zoro said in sarcastic tone.

"WOW!" Luffy said even more amazed that Zoro could read his mind. "What am I thinking now?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't know Luffy." Zoro said then quickly added. "Now shut up!", and for once Luffy did as he was told and shut up.

They were walking for a good fifteen minutes before coming to a small house with a lot of banging coming from it. Zoro walked into the Dojo and saw that his sensei was in great health.

"Zoro, is that really you?" his sensei asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes Sensei, it's really me," he replied with a tinge of happiness in his voice "And this is my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Hi!" Luffy said in his happy-go-lucky voice that he always has.

"Well Zoro, you sure picked a strange Captain." Sensei stated

"Yeah, well he is a good pirate." Zoro said " He saves a lot of villages like Coco Village, the one he saved from Arlong."

"He was the one who beat Arlong?" Sensei asked with his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Yes Indeed. It was great the villagers were really greatful.", Luffy explained while looking at the swords on the wall.

"So sensei, that is your best student at the moment? I need a good practice." Zoro asked while cracking his neck.

"Well my best student is you, but at the moment I would have to say a young boy named James is." He replied. "JAMES! THERE IS A NEW CHALLENGER FOR YOU!", he cried at the top of his lungs.

A young boy around the age of 14 came out of the practice room. He had black hair, blue eyes; he is training in the two swords style and was about 5 feet, 4 four inches tall.

"Great! I've been waiting for some new crap to pound into the ground." James exclaimed in a high and mighty voice.

"Just like me when I was here!" Zoro laughed. "Too cocky and will never change!"

"He may be cocky like you, but he is just as strong as you were the last time I saw you." Sensei said in an all-knowing voice

"You want ME, to fight him?" James asked in a weird tone. "Fine by me.", He said when Sensei gave a nod of his head.

"By the way kid, give it your best! I don't want to go easy on you." Zoro stated in a mocking tone which only made James mad.

They all went into the practice room where Zoro and James got their wooden swords.

"You ready to lose pip-squeak?" asked Zoro in another mocking tone.

"I wont lose to you!" James spat back.

"Now, I want you two to bow to the Dojo and now to each other... get ready and begin!"

The fight went for a lengthy time: James on the offensive side while Zoro was blocking all blows with ease. Suddenly James hit Zoro in the crotch and all Zoro did was flinch. "HAHAHAHA! How do you like that!" James then looked at Zoro's facial expression and it told him that he was in for a world of pain, that is until Luffy saw Zoro's expression and jumped in the way to hold Zolo back if necessary.

"ZORO! STOP IT!" Luffy shouted at Zoro but saw that he didn't get a response from him. He then used "THE" voice. "That was an order!", And with that, Zoro stopped in his tracks..

"You mean... I was against "THE" RORONOA ZORO and nobody told me!" James exclaimed in a serious tone. "I could have been killed! I'm lucky it was just wooden swords, or my head would be gone by now!"

"It's very unlikely. Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary." said a mysterious voice. While she was talking, Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked to him... it was Kuina.

Kuina's Alive/END 2

Next Time!

Zoro reunites with Kuina, who was long thought to be dead, but their reunion may be cut short by the Marines!

Please Rewiew.

Announcement: Next Chapter Will be a "Double Chapter", meaning it'll be longer, and you will be told when it's part one or two.

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Kuina's Alive Chapter 3: The Predictable Sanji, an one piece fanfic

DISCLAIMER: Don't own ONE PIECE, BUT IF I DID, LUFFY WOULD BE KICKING SMOKER'S ASS BY NOW.

DOUBLE CHAPTER IS RELOCATED FOR NEXT CHAPTER...

"It's very unlikely. Zoro would never kill unless it was necessary," said a mysterious voice. While she was talking Zoro thought that he recognised the voice then it clicked... it was Kuina. When he realized who, it was he began to pale. "I thought that she was dead." He thought trying not to panic.

"Are you all right Zoro? You look like paler than a white sheet." Luffy asked his friend who was sweating a lot.

"Yeah just hot that's all," Zoro lied. "Let's go, the rest of the crew will be waiting for us." He added while walking out the door.

"Zoro Wait!" Sensei shouted after him, "I want you to meet some people who have been worried sick about you."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Zoro asked with no enthusiasm in his voice " But if it's my parents no way in Hell." "I'd rather kill myself and call it quits right here and now!"

"Yes it is. Your parents have been worried sick about you, well you mother has anyway. But I also want you to say hello to someone else." As Sensei said that his eyes started to sparkle.

"Who?" Zoro said a bit worried for he thought that he knew who it was.

"Kuina." Sensei replied with way too much enthusiasm in his voice. As he said that Zoro paled even more if that was possible, when she came out. She had shoulder length black hair, sparkling blue eyes that were full of life and was about 5 feet, 7 inches tall.

"I thought that you had died." Zoro whispered.

"NO WAY!" Kuina shouted, "You know it would take more than that to kill me." She added in a serious voice.

"In Hell I'd die before becoming the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"But…you had a pool of blood 'round your head, you went into a coma and the doctors said that you had one day maximum to live." Zoro said while still whispering from the shock.

"Yeah. It scared the hell out of them when I woke up." She said with great amusement in her voice.

"Zoro, let's go." Luffy whined when his patience had finally ran out.

"Wait just one more minute." Zoro said to his bored and whining captain. "So when did you wake up?"

"Three hours after you left." Kuina replied with the amusement still clear in her voice. "Oh yeah, you can keep my sword. I have found another one that is just as good as the Wadou Ichimonji." "Thanks, I wouldn't give it to you anyways." "What kind of swordsman would I be without three swords?"

"Not a very good one" Kuina laughed back.

"HEY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy bellowed with too much enthusiasm in his voice as usual and with his big cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Why not? I haven't kicked Zoro's ass in a while, so yes I will join you." She went to get the things she needed.

She only shoved the things she needed in a bag, which was: sword, training clothes, clothes in general, sword polish and cloth and other things.

"So you always beat Zoro?" Luffy asked in an I-can't-believe-Zoro-lost-to-a-girl-voice.

"Yeah, but he was getting harder and harder every time." Kuina said with pride that she was able to beat the Demon Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro bellowed rather embarrassed. "I wonder what Sanji would say when he saw you." Zoro said rather amused with what he just thought up.

...XxXxXxXxXxXboredXxXx

"Where the FUCK were YOU!, We were going to leave, but Nami-swwwaaan said

that we had to wait for you barbarians, and then OMG! Who is this lovely beauty and how can I miss her. What is your name?" Luffy laughed

"Yeah, then when you replied he would say: " Kuina, the perfect name for a perfect goddess.

"Then he'd try to kiss your hand!" Zoro added in while laughing.

"If he does, he will get black and blue balls for the remainder of the week." When she said that the guys started to laugh harder.

"There it is... THE GOING MERRY!" Luffy yelled in excitement

Then they heard a voice from the ship.

"Where the FUCK were YOU!, We were going to leave, but Nami-swwwaaan said that we had to wait for you barbarians,Who is this lovely beauty and how can I miss her. What is your name?" .

"Kuina" She replied while trying to hid her amusement.

"Kuina, the perfect name for a perfect goddess." Sanji said while taking her hand in his and trying to kiss it, but couldn't manage to kiss her hand for she fell over laughing with Zoro and Luffy.

"You were right…is he… that predictable?" Kuina managed before her laughter took control of her again.

"YES!" Luffy and Zoro managed to get out before bursting out laughing again at the sight of Sanji's confused look.

"Do you want to finish what we said would happen?" Zoro mused slightly out of breath but finally having his laughter under control again.

"Sure! Nobody tries to do that to me and get away with it." As she said that she brought her leg up and swung it so hard and fast that Sanji didn't see what was going on until it was too late.

"AAAAAH! OH FUCKING SHIT! Sanji screamed in immense pain while the crew went over in another fit of laughing.

Soon after, everyone had calmed down and were on the boat. "So Luffy who is she and what is she doing here?" Nami asked indicating towards Kuina, rather curious as to who she was.

"Her name is Kuina and she is our new crewmate!" Luffy exclaimed while trying to hide his excitement but failing miserably.

"WHAT?"

TBC

KUINA'S ALIVE/END 3

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	4. Chapter 4

Kuina's Alive Chapter 4: Kuina vs Tashigi, an one piece fanfic

"Yeah, so what can you do anyway?" Luffy enquired.

"Swordfight, kick ass, and that is about it really." She responded leaving out that she could sing.

"Oh Glory, A Female Zoro. Does she sleep too? Does she be a pain in the ass like Zoro?" Nami said.

She went unanswered.

"No we don't, she left out a certain detail." Zoro said which gained the attention of the rest of the crew "She can…mhphm!" Zoro couldn't finish what he was going to say because Kuina had put her hand over his nose and mouth to prevent him from saying anything else.

"Say it and DIE", Kuina said with so much venom that even the Devil would run and hide at the sound of her voice. Zoro nodded vigorously because she was begging to suffocate him.

" I have a better idea, a duel... if I win I tell them, and if I don't, then I won't" Zoro spoke mischievously that no one but Kuina had heard before.

"Deal", Kuina replied without hesitation.

They gathered outside on the main deck in their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Zoro asked with a smug grin on his face.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied also with a smirk.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked hard!" Kuina said with excitement.

Nobody said go, so it was a mutual decision. Zoro was as normal on the offensive side while Kuina was on a slightly defensive side. Kuina then made a terrible mistake, which caused an opening for Zoro. He used this opening to his advantage, which caused the duel to finish.

"I…lost," Kuina whispered slightly surprised. "I have never lost to you."

"I won", Zoro also spoke surprised. "I never beat you."

"ZORO!" Luffy whined, "Tell us her secret."

"Well, I cant back out of our agreements, so go ahead." Kuina spoke with a worried tone.

"Well Luffy, you know that you have been wanting a musician for a long time," Zoro waited until Luffy had nodded his head then carried on. "Well, Kuina has a beautiful singing voice." At this everyone gasped not because Luffy finally had his musician, but because a swordsman could SING.

"Well... it is true I guess", Kuina agreed. "But I don't think that I have a beautiful singing voice, just a good one."

"Great! I Have a temporary musician! Sing A Song!" Luffy asked.

"Sure". Zoro agreed. "And I think I know which one as well". Zoro said, then whispered the song into Kuina's ear.

"All right," Kuina agreed to do the song. "I Hate IT, but I'll do it..." She then sung "A Pirate's Life for Me."

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We

kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo

Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and

sack. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Maraude and embezzle and even hijack!

Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! A Pirates Life for Me."

"WOW", was all Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy could say.

" That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard." Sanji complimented with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were good as a kid," Zoro exclaimed shocked. "But that was amazing."

The rest of the crew agreed and listened to Kuina sing for the rest of the night until it was just she and Zoro.

"So.", Kuina wanted to ask if he had fought against Mihawk yet because she noticed that he had two different swords, "What happened to your other swords?"

"Broke 'Em." Zoro plainly stated.

"How?" She asked rather surprised that both of his swords had broken, but her's hadn't.

"Mihawk." Zoro said rather upset that he broke TWO swords AND LOST to Mihawk.

"You faced against Mihawk and LIVED?" Kuina practically screamed that he had faced against Mihawk and lived.

"Yeah, got a nasty scar from him too.", Zoro said while wincing when he thought back to what had happened and how much it had hurt.

"Can I see it?", Kuina asked and was received with a blantant look. "Your scar I mean."

"Oh yeah, if you want." She nodded and he started to take his shirt off. When she saw his scar her eyes went so wide Zoro was amazed that they didn't pop out of her head. She found that his scar went from his right shoulder to his left hip. She thought that he had been cut in half. She was also amazed by all of the other scars he had.

"Wow, I thought that a normal person would have died from a wound like that." She whispered when she had found her voice again, but Kuina was still astonished.

"Yeah, well I'm not no normal human!", Zoro explained then trailed the scar with his index finger while saying. "And this one was bleeding like mad and the pain was so immense that I thought that I would die. "As they talked there was a sudden explosion that rocked the ship furiously.

"What the HELL was that?" Kuina asked rather shocked.

"Guns and canon fire!" Zoro shouted while running to the top deck. He soon saw what had made the noise; The Marines were attacking the ship. They were on the docks and the sea, firing guns and canons at them, and he knew who were leading them... Captain Smoker who was always smoking a cigar or two. There was also Major Tashigi who looked just like Kuina.

"OH SHIT!" Zoro screamed then bellowed even louder: "NAVY!" The rest of the crew ran up onto the main deck including Kuina who had gone below deck to receive her sword. When Kuina saw Tashigi she was gob-smacked and when Tashigi saw Kuina she was just as gob-smacked as Kuina was.

"Oh Great." Zoro suddenly said when he saw Kuina and Tashigi staring at each other.

"Now, I know if you asked if I had a twin" Tashigi half stated half whispered at Zoro.

"Yes!", Zoro then gave an evil smirk. "And now I know that Kuina isn't dead…" Zoro trailed off as he got his swords out: "I can fight you properly!"

"EXCELLENT", Tashigi screamed when she pulled her sword out. "I can finally beat you and take Wadou Ichimonji away from you evil grasp." When Tashigi finished her speech Kuina burst out laughing.

"She is like me, but a little different." Kuina laughed

"Oh yeah?" Tashigi screamed. "How?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Kuina said in a happy tone "I'm faster, smarter, stronger, and less clumsy than you!"

"Yeah and WHAT makes you think that I'M CLUMSY?" Tashigi spat out.

"Zoro told me about you." Kuina answered Tashigis' question as funny as possible. " He said that YOU beat TWO guys TWICE YOUR size THEN you TRIPPED as you went to retrieve YOUR package YOU dropped."

"ENOUGH!" Tashigi shouted thoroughly embarrassed. "I Challenged RORONOA!"

"Oh, but let's have a practice." Kuina said mockingly. "If you can beat me, you can face Zoro. Yes?"

"FINE!", as Tashigi said that Zoro went over to help Nami who was surrounded by Navy Officers.

"Need some help?" Zoro asked.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG! OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" Nami screeched in his ear.

"Okay! No need to screech." Zoro said while covering his ears. He quickly finished off the Marines as Luffy and Sanji had done, the only people left fighting were Kuina and Tashigi.

"COME ON KUINA! RAP THIS UP ALREADY!" Zoro bellowed at Kuina.

"OKAY!" Kuina replied but then suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"Ahhh! Damn It!" Kuina kneeled in pain, then dropped to the ground.

"KUINA!" Zoro bellowed at the top of his lungs and rushed to her side. He inspected her head as soon as he got there, to find that it was bleeding. Flash backs came through his mind of when he was a kid and he saw her at the bottom of the stairs, with a pool of blood around her head.

"Damn It! Damn. DAMN! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME! DO NOT DIE, KUINA, DO NOT DIE!" Zoro yelled as he yelled for Chopper.

"Chopper, Kuina needs help fast!"

"I'm on the way!" Chopper yelled as He and Sanji carried Kuina's body away safely.

As got up, his eyes had gone blood red and he was facing Tashigi with a sick

grin. He brought all three swords out. "You just made the FUCKING biggest mistake of

your life, now prepare to DIE!", Zoro screamed the last word.

When he passed Sanji though he whispered, "Stop Zoro, he will kill her, all the navy then go on an even bigger killing spree."

"Okay." He whispered back to Luffy. Sanji had ran straight in front of Zoro

who had gotten into his fighting stance and did a spinning kick to his face, gut

and stomach. Zoro on the other hand ignored him and ran straight for

Tashigi.

"RUN!" Sanji roared at her, she looked bewildered at him then nodded and took

off running down the street away from the fight. Zoro on the other hand ran

straight for Tashigi with his Oni Giri attack. Sanji ran after him with a kick

ready for his head. Zoro knew it was coming and ducked out of instinct. When he

was in attacking distance he went straight for the kill, but Sanji was quicker

and knocked him unconscious.

In the cabin below, Chopper had bandaged Kuina's head and gave her some

anaesthetic and a fever reducer.

Zoro had been dragged back to the ship. Sanji had dragged him downstairs to

the cabin for Chopper to mend the wounds he got while fighting the Naval

officers.

Chopper was still taking care of Kuina. She was breathing fine, but he was

afraid that she would die.

"Let me look after her while you look after Zoro. But keep him under heavy

sedation.", Sanji spoke while moving towards Kuina's bedside. Chopper gave him a

funny look, but followed orders. When Sanji saw Chopper's blank face, he began to

explain. "If you let him wake up, he will try and hunt down that marine girl that

looks like Kuina.", he said while pointing to Kuina. "Then, if she died or was still

unconscious, he would kill everyone in sight, but I don't know why he screamed as

he trailed off. Chopper knew that he was serious and went

straight for his anaesthetic.

Zoro was starting to come to the world of consciousness.

"Nggghhhh." Zoro moaned at the world and the stench of blood that hit his

senses.

"CHOPPER! HURRY! HE IS STARTING TO WAKE UP!" Sanji screamed at Chopper as Zoro started to move.

"I'M COMING!",Chopper screamed back as he found his supply and injected it

straight into Zoro.

Zoro had started to come to his senses more,but when the anaesthetic been shot up

his arm, he normally would fight it as much as possible but he was to weak with

his mind racing with different thoughts and his body aching so much from the

battle and his wounds stinging with pain when he moved, so as soon as the

anaesthetic had run some of its course he was out like a light.

While Zoro was out, Chopper quickly cleaned and dressed his wounds and went

back to see if Kuina was doing any better. She was doing exceptionally well her

pulse rate was speeding up to about normal and her color was coming back as

well.

"I think that Zoro can stay off of the anaesthetic now because she will make

a full recovery.

But the only thing is that if she hits her head again, it could

be fatal." Chopper explained to Sanji.

"I would like you to tell the rest of the

crew,but I want you to make sure that the rest of the crew know that if they

whack her in the head she could die alright?"

"You can count on me!" Sanji said while mock saluting to Chopper

"Great!" Chopper yelled while doing his happy dance.

Everything was right... for now.

KUINA'S ALIVE/END 4 (DOUBLE CHAPTER (2ND HALF OF CH.3 AND CH.4 OF TGG VERSION)

NEXT TIME!

Kuina recovers from her injuries, and Zoro returns to where he lived as a child.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Kuina's Alive Chapter 5: Father, an one piece fanfic

Sanji went round telling everyone the good news.

"LUFFY, NAMI, USOPP! I have some great news!" Sanji shouted to them. "Kuina's going to be fine, BUT YOU CAN'T HIT HER! You hear me you can't hit her in the head!"

"Why not Sanji?" Nami asked quite puzzled

"Because, if you do she will probably die." Sanji explained to his blank faced crewmembers,

"But why would she die?" asked an even more confused Luffy.

"Chopper said that if you whack her or anything hits her in the head she could die or the damage could be fatal." Sanji explained in the simplest way possible, just for Luffy.

"Why would it be fatal?" Usopp asked quite bravely since Sanji was trying not to scream.

"I don't know." Sanji said thorough grated teeth "Why don't you go ask Chopper?" he suggested.

"Great idea Sanji!" Luffy bounced off to the cabins as soon as he suggested it. "Chopper! Chopper!" Luffy screeched. "Why cant Kuina hit her head?"

"I don't know Luffy." Chopper sighed.

"Hmmm. If she hits her head again after a supposedly fatal trip down the stairs, she could die" Zoro explained to both of them. "She can't hit her head again or in any other way" he added.

"That still doesn't explain anything." Chopper said even more confused.

"When we were younger, she fell down the stairs, and cracked her head open as well as damaging a certain nerve in her brain. That is why the doctors thought that she was dead, and why I was still pissed."

"Oh... does that mean you are going to try and kill Tashigi?" Luffy asked when he finally understood.

"No." Zoro said. "But I will if she tries to attack her again."

"Why do you really like her or is it just protectiveness?" Luffy asked so confused, again.

"Protectiveness. I do not like her." Zoro stated to Luffy

"Fine, I guess, just don't let her die, Alright?"

"I would never let her die captain." Zoro replied. "But, I do need to do more on land. So if you will excuse me Luffy... Chopper, I'll be back in 2 hours."

"Where are you going, and can I come?" Luffy questioned with puppy dog eyes.

"To see my stupid parents and even more stupid ass brother and I guess if you want." Zoro replied with his mono-toned voice.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy beamed.

"Right, but I must warn you that my parents are super strict, super tidy and don't want you cleaning out their fridge." Zoro warned.

"Right. Can we go now?" Luffy whined in response to Zoro's warning.

They went off the ship with little interference from their crewmates. They were walking for about 45 minutes, walking along windy, straight, dusty and clean roads, before they reached what looked like a palace. It was a white washed with some bits of gold. There were massive gates and walls with guards at every entrance.

"Whoa! You live here?" Luffy said with amazement. All Zoro does is nod to the question, not really wanting to speak. Luffy as oblivious as ever added: "Wow I bet Nami would love it here."

"Yes, but we wont tell Nami 'cause she will steal everything in my house."

"Yeah, but you can repay Nami back now can't you." Luffy reasoned.

"I guess that is true." Zoro had to agree it wasn't like he couldn't afford to pay Nami back. "YO! PAUL OPEN UP WILL YA!" Zoro bellowed at a guard who apparently was called Paul.

"Not unless you have the password." The guard replied.

"NO WAY I'M GONNA SAY IT, IT IS EMBARRASSING AS HELL!" Zoro screamed.

"IF YOU DON'T, YOU WON'T GET IN!" he bellowed back.

"FINE! I want to be the ruler of the world let me in please." Zoro whispered but there was a microphone with an earpiece in Paul's ear, so he could hear.

"You may enter Prince Zoro."

"Why did he call you Prince Zoro?" Luffy questioned.

"I would rather not say part of my past." Zoro replied.

"Okay." Luffy was quite fine throughout most of the trip through the castle, except for the quite annoying as hell whoas and wows, and that is amazing. They walked a good number of minutes (much to Luffy's annoyance) until they reached a very big and extravagant door. Zoro knocked twice and waited.

"ENTER!" A voice boomed. Zoro and Luffy entered the room, which was colossal, but only had a long red rug, two big chairs, two little ones and a few normal chairs. "Who are you and what do you want?" A male voice asked without looking up at them.

"Hello father."

TBC

KUINA'S ALIVE/END 5

The Reunion of Zoro and his father is overshadowed by a terrible thing that happened before Kuina went into her long coma.

THE FIRST EVANGELION 5.0 ORIGINAL CHAPTER!

Please Review.

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	6. Chapter 6

Kuina's Alive Chapter 7: One Pint, an one piece fanfic

NOTE: Hey guys and girls, this is Evangelion 5.0 giving you a message. I Am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LOOOOOOOOOONG DELAY SINCE THE 17TH OF... DECEMBER, OH CRAP! Let's get started! Oh and to tell you, this will be a little short as I need to get re-adapted to this story.

Kuina's Alive

Chapter 7

It was a long, irrating day on the Going Merry for some people, especially Kuina and Zoro, who were fighting over who could defeat who in a fight.

"No, it should be me who would beat the crap out of you, as I have more experience and strength!" Zoro yelled.

"Ha! Look who's talking! Aren't you the little boy who couldn't beat me 1,001 times?" Kuina smirked.

"I can do something you cannot... Survive fatal wounds!" Zoro said as Kuina got angrier.

"Oh Come on! You know I Can't compete with THAT!" Kuina said as she ripped off Zoro's shirt and pointed at his scars, causing Zoro to try and stop Kuina from extending her rant.

How did Zoro solve it?

He tied Kuina up and put take over her mouth.

Simple, so simple.

"Okay, I Get it, You're invincible and I'm vulnerable as a drunk man." Kuina said mockingly as Zoro freed her.

...

As the sun setted, a glimpse of land was sighted by Luffy.

"Guys, land!" Luffy yelled as they saw a town of lights and as they got closer to the docks, they saw... People greeting them?

Was it people aware of their presence and wanted to attack or people who wanted to greet them and welcome them.

It was the latter.

The Straw Hat Pirates and Kuina were surprised to hear cheers from the people.

Once they got off the Going Merry, the mayor welcomed them and told them about how they praise pirates, and said they loved music, and he offered them the way to the nearest bar.

...

A Drinking game was going on in the bar, Luffy was out cold from eating pounds of meat, while Sanji was being ravaged by beautiful women, and Ussop, Zoro, Nami, and Kuina were in the drinking game, both Nami and Usopp were out, leaving Zoro and Kuina.

They were both drunk.

From wine said to have rarely any alcohol in it.

"Uh... One More Drink. And I'll beat ya." Kuina said as she slurped the wine and stopped and stared at Zoro.

"Y-Y-You're pretty." Kuina hiccuped as she fainted and the remaining crowd still awake cheered.

Zoro then fainted.

The Mayor looked in the window and walked in the bar and woke the citizens not awake, telling them to meet him outside.

After they were all gathered, the Mayor began to talk.

"Ahem! Mi-Mi-Mi! Billions... Millions, we have encountered our prey for the night, the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived and we have been ordered to... Kill them all without mercy. And after that, we can bury them up on the hills and spit on their graves, just like the others!" The Mayor said.

"Yes Mr. 8!" The Billions and Millions said.

"Well, Well." Zoro said as he looked at the crowd from the building of the bar.

"Ready to beat the crap out of these guys, Zoro?" Kuina replied as the crowd laughed.

"You, beat us?" Mr. 8 laughed as Zoro reacted.

"Well, looks like we must prove it, right Kuina?" Zoro said.

"Right!" Kuina replied.

"So... this is Whiskey Peak, eh?" Zoro smirked.

To Be Continued...

Kuina's Alive/END 7.

Next Time!

Get ready for an (not-so(due to my bad fight scenes)) Epic fight: Zoro and Kuina vs. Mr. 8!

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	7. Chapter 7

Kuina's Alive Chapter 7: One Pint, an one piece fanfic

NOTE: Hey guys and girls, this is Evangelion 5.0 giving you a message. I Am SO SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LOOOOOOOOOONG DELAY SINCE THE 17TH OF... DECEMBER, OH CRAP! Let's get started! Oh and to tell you, this will be a little short as I need to get re-adapted to this story.

Kuina's Alive

Chapter 7

It was a long, irrating day on the Going Merry for some people, especially Kuina and Zoro, who were fighting over who could defeat who in a fight.

"No, it should be me who would beat the crap out of you, as I have more experience and strength!" Zoro yelled.

"Ha! Look who's talking! Aren't you the little boy who couldn't beat me 1,001 times?" Kuina smirked.

"I can do something you cannot... Survive fatal wounds!" Zoro said as Kuina got angrier.

"Oh Come on! You know I Can't compete with THAT!" Kuina said as she ripped off Zoro's shirt and pointed at his scars, causing Zoro to try and stop Kuina from extending her rant.

How did Zoro solve it?

He tied Kuina up and put take over her mouth.

Simple, so simple.

"Okay, I Get it, You're invincible and I'm vulnerable as a drunk man." Kuina said mockingly as Zoro freed her.

...

As the sun setted, a glimpse of land was sighted by Luffy.

"Guys, land!" Luffy yelled as they saw a town of lights and as they got closer to the docks, they saw... People greeting them?

Was it people aware of their presence and wanted to attack or people who wanted to greet them and welcome them.

It was the latter.

The Straw Hat Pirates and Kuina were surprised to hear cheers from the people.

Once they got off the Going Merry, the mayor welcomed them and told them about how they praise pirates, and said they loved music, and he offered them the way to the nearest bar.

...

A Drinking game was going on in the bar, Luffy was out cold from eating pounds of meat, while Sanji was being ravaged by beautiful women, and Ussop, Zoro, Nami, and Kuina were in the drinking game, both Nami and Usopp were out, leaving Zoro and Kuina.

They were both drunk.

From wine said to have rarely any alcohol in it.

"Uh... One More Drink. And I'll beat ya." Kuina said as she slurped the wine and stopped and stared at Zoro.

"Y-Y-You're pretty." Kuina hiccuped as she fainted and the remaining crowd still awake cheered.

Zoro then fainted.

The Mayor looked in the window and walked in the bar and woke the citizens not awake, telling them to meet him outside.

After they were all gathered, the Mayor began to talk.

"Ahem! Mi-Mi-Mi! Billions... Millions, we have encountered our prey for the night, the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived and we have been ordered to... Kill them all without mercy. And after that, we can bury them up on the hills and spit on their graves, just like the others!" The Mayor said.

"Yes Mr. 8!" The Billions and Millions said.

"Well, Well." Zoro said as he looked at the crowd from the building of the bar.

"Ready to beat the crap out of these guys, Zoro?" Kuina replied as the crowd laughed.

"You, beat us?" Mr. 8 laughed as Zoro reacted.

"Well, looks like we must prove it, right Kuina?" Zoro said.

"Right!" Kuina replied.

"So... this is Whiskey Peak, eh?" Zoro smirked.

To Be Continued...

Kuina's Alive/END 7.

Next Time!

Get ready for an (not-so(due to my bad fight scenes)) Epic fight: Zoro and Kuina vs. Mr. 8!

Does everything look OK?

Send browser feedback


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuinas alive: chapter 8**

**Okay, so this is where I come in, hope you like it. NO HATE MAIL.**

"You? Beat us? Ha!" Mocked Mr. 8, "we have BILLIONS, and your only two pirates."

He added on with an arrogant tone, "well?" Asked Zoro gestering to Kuina to 'get this over with'. Kuina nodded as she took out her katana, Zoro did the same. They both charged at the millions of barbarians, and drunk men, "Slash of ten tigers fangs!" Yelled Kuina as she took down 1,000 with one blow, "shi-tengu Watemo dragon claw!" Yelled Zoro as he took out 7,000, "heh!" Boasted Zoro, "we'll see about that!" Said Kuina as she struck more and more, this wasn't even a battle, Zoro and Kuina we're using them as test subjects to see which one was stronger.

**2 hours later~**

"The last 1,000!" They yelled at each other, "I will get these 500, you get the other 500!" Yelled Zoro, "this is a nice work-out!" Said Zoro as he saw Kuina out of breath, 'is she okay?' Zoro thought to himself as he easily took out the last 500, by this time the Mayor had already fled 'coward.' Zoro thought to himself. Zoro saw Kuinw get cornered, Kuina couldn't hit them all at once, he energy was already SO depleted. She managed to take out 4 of them so their was one left, she couldn't get it in time as he pulled out his gun and fired, "KUINA!" Screamed Zoro, 'NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!' That's all he could think of as he ran towards her, She closed her eyes in fright when she heard it fire. It had been 5 seconds, 'the bullet? Wheres the bullet?' She felt blood splash on her face as she opened her eyes to Zoro.

"What...?" She asked a little bit confused, she saw the man who fired at her dead on the floor and then she turned her head to Zoro once again. His white Cotton shirt was now stained in blood. 'His blood', she covered her mouth as he kneeled in pain. "You...you okay Kuina?" He asked sounding more worried about her then himself. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME YOU DUMBASS!" She said while crying, Kuina took off his shirt so see the over all damage the bullet did. It hit him in the front right next to his heart, barely missing it. She gasped, "Zoro, let's... let's get back to the ship!" She stuttered, Then Kuina out his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk to the ship, 'Dont die!, don't die!' That was a she could think, 'don't die because of me!', Zoro coughed up more blood and collapsed. "NO! We have to get you to the ship!" "Get up!" She kept yelling at him,when he didn't answer she put him on her back and started walking. 'We have to get you to chopper!' That's all she could think, then she saw the sunny, she immediately picked up her pace and started running, Sanji was on the deck andand he saw Kuina with Zoro on her back, "did the damn marimo fall asleep?" Asked Sanji. "GET CHOPPER!" Screamed Kuina cutting him off. Sanji looked closer seeing blood all over Zoro and quickly helped her get him to the doctors office, "oi! Chopper! Zoros hurt!" Screamed Sanji, "set him here!" said chopper, "I'm gonna need you guys to leave right now, sorry but I need privacy to work on him, I will let you in later." They both nodded their heads

**Half an hour later~**

"He's still operating, how bad is it?" Asked Sanji, "Pretty bad, just missed his heart." Said Kuina while trying to hold back tears, Sanjis eyes widened, "why did he jump in fro t of a bullet?!" Asked Sanji, "it...it was me...he saved me..." said Kuina, Sanjis eyes starred to get foggy, 'that was a good thing Marimo.' Sanji thought to himself.

Then The two heard the rest of the straw hats coming back from shopping.

'How are we gonna tell them...?' They thought to themselves, "oi!, wheres chopper and Zoro?" Asked Ussop, "a-about that..." Sanji started, Kuina grabbed his hand and smiled, he knew that she had to tell them. "Zoro got hurt, chopper is operating on him now, it has been about 3 hours." Said Kuina while biting her lip. Nami dropped her bag,

"W-w-what? What happened?!" Asked Nami, "he was shot, it almost hit his heart, he Saved me..." Said Kuina. Everyone looked horrified. Then Chopper came out with teary eyes, "it was very complicated to get the bullet out and notnot touching his heart, Zoro is now sleeping but I don't know when he will wake up, it could be tomorrow, or it could be in a year..." said Chopper, everyone ran to zoro, he was attached to so many machines, his breathing was hoarse, he liked like he was in so much pain...

Nami covered her mouth Sanji began to cry, and Kuina grabbed his hand.

**2 weeks later~**

"Gah!" The whole crew flinched at this sound, "Is he waking up?!" Asked Kuina, they all rushed to Zoro, he was sweating and tossing and turning, letting out screams, "not again!" He screamed, then he jumped up, he was panting as he opened his eye, "wha...?" Asked Zoro, Nami smiled and hugged Zoro, "Welcome back" said Luffy, "you were asleep for SUUUUPER long!" Said Franky, "i...was?" Said Zoro still trying to calm down, "what did You mean by 'not again'?" Asked Kuina, "I was thinking about if that bullet it you...then I would have lost you again..." said zoro, Kuina smiled, "that won't happen!" Said Kuina, "shishishi" laughed Luffy, "can you stand?" askeasked Nami, "dont be ridiculous! I can sta-" Zoro fell over, "you were saying?" Said Nami while tapping her foot on the ground.

"Fine." Said Zoro


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the 5th chappie, I did I time skip, but now I will show you what happened, and then resume, it will make q lot more sense!**

**Thanks :3**

"Hello father." Said Zoro, "EH?!" Was The annoying curious sound Luffy made as he tried to look at the man. The room was FAR to dark for anyone to see, "father? Zoro this guys your dad?" Luffy asked, "yes, that bastard is my father." Zoro said while squinting.

"DON'T CALL ME A BASTARD! IM YOUR FATHER PRINCE ZORO!", "Don't call me Prince Zoro, because I'm not gonna be prince of your damn Roronoa clan!" Yelled back Zoro,

Before Luffy knew it, he was in a very awkward situation. The king hopped down from his big chair, he was a man in a white kimono with very dark green hair going into a pony tail. "He looks JUST like an older version of you Zoro!" Screamed Luffy while pointing at him, "Prince Zoro, your mother has been dying for a chance to see you all these years! Go see her, she Is in her room. And there is no way to escape being a whole Prince of a kingdom, sooner or later your life as a ruffien and a rundown pirate will end by my hand. And you will resume all those manners I taught you long ago." Said the king.

"Whatever you crazy bastard!" Said Zoro as he started out the door. "Zoro? Where are we going?" Asked Luffy, "My moms room." Said Zoro.

"That's really funny Zoro!" Laughed Luffy, "what is?" Asked Zoro, "you usually get lost in big places! But you know this place like the back of your hand!" Laughed Luffy, "well that's because I GREW UP HERE captain dumbass." Said Zoro, "oh." Said Luffy in a dumb tone, they came across a GIANT door with guards in front of it, "is that you Prince?" Asked the guard, "yes it's me ZORO." Said Zoro, "wow your the spitting image of your father when I first worked here." Said the old guard, "his hair is darker because of your mother, thank goodness! I would mix the two of you up" the old guard said While hugging Zoro, "its been a long time since I've seen you! Last time I saw you, you were still learning to walk." He said, "I had to leave for about 10 years because of my back, I have physical therapy." Said the old man, "when I came back you had left." He said as he got off of Zoro. "Is it okay for me to see Mom?" Asked Zoro, "oh, Queen Roronoa is sleeping at the moment." He said "KYAAAAA!" Screamed the queen, "MOM!" Yelled Zoro as he barged in, pushing the door open by himself. "Oh..." said BEAUTIFUL young women with white hair and coal black eye's, "wow! She's pretty" said Luffy, "are you alright?!"" Mom!" Said Zoro, "yes honey, and please don't call me mo-" she was cut off when she saw Zoro, "ZORO!" She screamed, "YOUR ALIVE!" She said in happiness, "the kingdom would have fallen to ruin if you came one month later!" She aid still hugging Zoro, "What do ya mean ma?" Asked Zoro as he peeled her off of him, "and what happened?", "Oh Zorion! I had a dream you never came back in time to marry Princess Tsubaki!" Said the queen, "OH HELL NO! There is NO quantum marrying a childhood friend mom! And don't say my full name! It's embarrassing!"

Said Zoro, "Zorion?" Asked Luffy, "princess tsubaki?" Asked Luffy, Zoro turned as red as a tomato, "Never ever say those names in frontfront of the crew EVER. Whatever goes on here, stays between us." He said, "Zorion! You should be glad to be name means happiness in Basque!", "shut it ma!" He said while he walked out. "Lets go Luffy."

**30 minutes later~**

"Zoro reached the crew only to start a fight with Kuina, get drunk, kill 1 million people, and then get shot to wake up 2 weeks later. Now we resume!

**To be continued!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Yay! I back with a new chappie! Hope you guys like it, this is a very hard idea to follow, its been adopted by three other people and all have failed to continue, I bet you all thought I did the same XD.

Thanks! For all your support and reviews!

"Fine" said Zoro, "alright!" said Luffy as he watched Nami help Zoro walk again, he got the hang of it after the third try.

ONE WEEK LATER~

Zoro was already back to his normal self, well except the occasional flirt with Kuina, but Zoro knew he was hopless, if he ever wanted to start a family with her, he remembered Tsubaki and his fathers threat.

"all right!" said Nami, "were ready to set sail!" yelled Ussop, the rest of the crew partying, "c'mon Zoro!" laughed Kuina, "have fun!" she said as she slapped him on his back, "EH…" Zoro sighed, Luffy knew what he was talking about, before he could leave this island, he had to marry Tsubaki, and he had to tell the crew.

Zoro looked at Luffy with a 'should I tell them?' look, Luffy nodded. "Alright minna…" Zoro started, catching everyones attention. "Before we leave this island, I need to do some stuff involving my family..." Said Zoro, "whats wrong?" asked Robin with an interested look, "erm…" Zoro started, "Spit it out shit-head" said Sanji, "I need to get married." Said Zoro firmly.

The whole crew was silent, until-

"NAAANNNNIIIII?!" "CHOTTO! CHOTTO MATTE!" the screamed, (except Robin)

"I know, I know… it's a long story and I don't want to talk about it." He said while trying not to look at Kuinas sad face, "well too bad shitty-swordsman, tell us everything." Said Sanji.

*So Zoro explained everything*

The whole crew sat there in understanding, still sort of soaking the whole thing in.

"okay Swordsman-san" Robin started, "So your getting married to a young women named Tsubaki, because you're a prince and it is your royal duty, also marrying Tsubaki is the only way you will gain your fathers respect and return to sea with us." Said Robin, "I don't cre about my father." Stated Zoro, "Okay, okay, you just want to continue." Said Robin, "Zoro's a prince… and he's engaged!" said Chopper, "what will we wear to the wedding?" asked Nami looking at her clothing. "I don't care" said Zoro, "the wedding IS in a week…" murmured Zoro, 'NAAAANIII?!" scream Nami, Ussop, Brooke, and Chopper, "we'd better start preparing!" said Nami, in an instant the whole lower deck was filled with nothing but dust that the straw hats left from running do fast, all that where left was Kuina, Zoro, and Luffy.

"Kuina.." said Zoro, "its okay, Zoro i understand."

"thank you Kuina.." said Zoro.

"Zoro…'' said Luffy, "im sorry about the whole situation."

"its alright cap'm" said Zoro, "besides-" he started, "im making you my best man!"

Luffy lost his serious face, and he looked angry, "NO! just because you have to dress up all fancy!" screamed Luffy, "gah! Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed Zoro as he walked away.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lol for the next chappie, should it be "getting ready for the weddy"? or the ACTUAL wedding? Or should it be a mix of the two? Do review please!

Tew mew yow owpiniown


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry for not coming back sooner! I have A TERRIBLE case of Writersblock-omnia, it's so severe, not even Chopper can cure It, OR EVEN DOCTORINE!.**

**So, here's a new chapter, so I figured these are the last chapters of the story, I've had a wonderful time making this, it's really nice, but I'm afraid this is going to be the last chapter. It's been a pleasure adopting this wonderful story, but now "Kuinas Alive" can finally be finished. Thanks**

Chapter 11: Kuinas Alive.

The Straw Hat Pirates were currently shopping for wedding clothes, Zoro was practising vows with Tsubaki, and his parents were making sure EVERYTHING was perfect.

(IN A NEARBY SHOP)

A series of murmurs could be heard within the dressing room, if you listened closely, you could hear Nami screeching on something about "Put this on" and "hats are disrespectful in churches", and a couple of Robins chuckles.

Finally all the Straw Hats were dressed for Succes as the walked out of the shop, "I paid for it, so YOUR GOING TO WEAR IT." Said Nami eerily, every word soaked in poisoned venom. "This Tux is annoying! I can't breathe!" Weezed Luffy, "I can't believe I had to wear dog clothes!" Said Sad little Chopper looking at how much it fit him, "and it fits perfectly!" He cried in disbelief as he wailed in Usopps pant leg, "There, There Chopper, my boy! Those aren't "Dog clothes" if you think about it! They ONCE were dog clothes, but now their the clothes of an AMAZING PIRATE." Soothed Usopp. "USOPP! You really think so?" Asked Chopper while wiping his tears, "I KNOW so, as the great captain Usopp, NEVER LIES." He boasted, "pfft! Never lies...!" Giggled the boys of the straw hats.

"Nami-swaaaaaan! You look so charming!" Cooed our favorite Chef, "thank you Sanji, you look quite fine in a White Tuxedo." Replied Nami. "It took SUUUUPER long for the tailor to make a tuxedo fit on me!" Boasted Franky, like that was something to be proud of. "YOHOHOHO! I should wear White all the time! It compliments my eyes, Oh! Although I am a skeleton! I have no eyes! YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Laughed Brook

"Alright! alright! Let's get to that wedding!" Bickered Nami, Kuina looked so scared, she was about to cry, was her Zoro going to marry another? Would she let that happen...?

**Zee wedding 3**

Everyone was seated in the pews of the church, Exept for the king and queen who were on golden thrones in front of the pews.

Then the music played, oh that dreadful music...

"Here comes the bride, here comes the bride~"

Tsubaki walked down the isle with her father's adviser, he was a nice looking young man who didn't seem to happy about the marriage. Tsubaki cursed every step she took until she was face to face with Zorion, Prince of the Sasori Kindom, and the heir to the entire Roronoa clan.

Zoro didn't seem happy to her at all. He was frowning but he tried to smile desperately.

Kuina just watched in horror as Zoro was being forced Into marriage. 'I can't stop the wedding! Zoro wouldn't like that, I'm just being selfish!' Thought Kuina.

"Do you, Zorion, Heir to the title of the Roronoa clan and Prince of Sasori island, take Tsubaki, Princess of Alimorey to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Asked the priest, "I...I do." Stated Zoro bravely, "and do you, Tsubaki, Princess of Alimorey, and soon to be queen of Sasori island, take Zorion, heir to the title or the Roronoa clan and Prince of Sasori island to be our lawfully wedded husband?" Asked the priest, "I...I..." stuttered Tsubaki as she looked nervously at the young man who escorted her.

"What's going on?" Asked Nami, "it seems the princess doesn't want this marriage as much as Zoro." Stated Robin as a soft smile played on her lips. "Lets see how this ends..." said Chopper while rubbing his chin, Kuina was going to have a frigg'n heart attack as all these questions shot through her mind like a triggered gun, 'so there getting married?' 'She likes him?' 'She hates him?' 'How will this end'!'

"I DO NOT CHOOSE TO MARRY ZORION OF SASORI ISLAND! INSTEAD I CHOOSE MICHAEL!" Stated Tsunami firmly as she winked at Zoro, "Go get her." She whispered in his ear before running to her father's adviser and kissing him. Zoro was so confused, but at the same time HAPPY AS HELL.

Zoros parents were not surprised, "I knew they wouldn't make a good couple..." said Zoros mom, "ugh... what shall we do? If there's no wedding..." Thought Zoros father, "HOW ABOUT AN AGREEMENT?" Asked Tsubakis father, "I want my little girl to he happy, so I won't go through with this, as a parent, it's important to show that you love your kid and that their free humans." Said Tsubakis dad before hugging Tsubaki and letting her run off with Michael to the castle.

The king just stood there for a second, soaking things in, 'show them that you love them?' 'And that they have rights?' He thought, "I have NEVER done that for Zoro..." he mumbled as he started to tear up, "Zoro!" He summoned, "Yeah dad?" He said kind of afraid about what his evil father was going to demand, "I love you, do what makes you happy, just remember, once you become the greatest Swordsman in the world, and I know you will, become king of sasori island." Said king Roronoa before hugging Zoro.

Zoro was speechless, and so we're his crewmates, "I wish you good luck Zorion." Said the king before heading back. Zoro turned to the crew and grinned like an idiot, something the crew had NEVER seen before. Then Zoro walked to the crew still as happy as hell. Kuina ran to him, "ZORO!" She screamed before hopping on him and kissing him smack on the lips, and the WHOLE CREW SAW.

**7 months later, (132 dates later)**

"Everyone, we have an announcement we would like to say" said Kuina. "No! No more royalty!" Screamed Chopper as he remember the dog suit. "What is it?" Asked Sanji,

"Were getting married." Said Zoro.

"Here we go again..." mumbled Nami.

THE END.


End file.
